


Again

by DanteSunbreaker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteSunbreaker/pseuds/DanteSunbreaker
Summary: After a close encounter, the Mandalorian insists on you to protect yourself. Trouble is, you aren't very good at it. When you finally manage to knock him down for the first time all day, the Mandalorian decides to reward you in a very special way.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Male Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/Trans Reader, Din Djarin/Transmale Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Again

“Again,” the Mandalorian towers over you, hand outstretched in offering. Sighing, you grab the gloved hand and allow him to help haul you back up onto your tired feet.

For a while now Din has been insisting that you be trained in some hand to hand combat so you could defend yourself. After a rather close call on your last mission the Mandalorian decided now was the time to start said training. You’ve been at it for hours and you swear that you are still no closer to besting the bounty hunter than you were at the start.

“Do I really have to? We’ve been at this nearly all day,” you lean over and rest against your shins as you try to hype yourself up to keep pushing through. As much as you would like to hope, you know that the Mandalorian isn’t ready to call it a day.

“Yes. You need to learn to protect yourself,” Din steps forward, balling your hands into fists with his own hands and moving them back into place for you.

Stepping back, the Mandalorian returns to a ready stance. A bit breathless, you lunge forward with one fist only for Din to effortlessly dodge out the way. With your momentum you keep moving, trading places with the Mandalorian as his hands shove against your back. 

“I thought,” a pause to catch your breath, “that was your job. Aren’t you the one that is supposed to be protecting me all the time?”

Sweat is clinging to your brow as well as dripping down your face in thin streams. How Din can do all this while also wearing a heavy set of beskar you will never know. A punch is thrown your way and you’re just barely able to duck in time to avoid getting clocked square in the jaw. Instead you feel the gust of air rustle the hairs at the back of your neck. You know this is the Mandalorian taking it easy on you, but trying to take him down still seems like such an impossible challenge. How are you supposed to win against someone who is one of the best fighters you have ever seen?

“I can’t always be here,” the Mandalorian takes another step forward and swipes at you once more, this time aiming for your abdomen. The leather of his gloves grazes your hip as you side step out of the way. “We have been lucky so far, but we can’t rely on luck until it runs out.”

When you drop lower and try to sweep the Mandalorian’s legs out from under him, you think maybe this time you have him. But no, Din grabs your leg and yanks until you become unbalanced and once more fall flat on your ass.

“You will keep working today until you can manage to knock me off my feet at least once,” ever the gentlemen, Din steps up and offers his hand to you once again. 

Disgruntled, you accept the help and move back into place. Knock him down at least once, that’s all you have to do and then you can rest. Though it sounds easy enough, you know this will be no simple task. You haven’t even been able to land a single hit on the man this entire time. This is an impossible set up.

Another hour passes. Somewhere along the line you pulled your sweat drenched shirt over your head and threw it carelessly across the room without caring where it landed. Small bruises were already forming on some spots across your chest from when you were a moment too slow to pull away from a strike. But at least your own punches are getting closer and closer to your mark as you get a bit more acquainted with the Mandalorian’s speed and movements. It isn’t enough though.

“We both know that physically I can overpower you. You can’t rely on your strength alone to beat me,” Din finally starts to feed you some clues on what you should be doing. Maybe he is getting tired of how long this is taking as well. “Find something else that you can use to your advantage against an opponent. Do whatever it takes.”

The Mandalorian strikes you again, sending you once more tumbling to the ground. For a moment you sag into the floor as your mind races to think of what else you could possibly use against Din. But something clicks as you look at the gloved hand that is once again outstretched for you.

“Thank you.” Keeping your expression neutral, you slip your hand into Din’s and grip tightly. You only have one chance.

Instead of letting the other man pull you up, you adjust your grip and then tug backwards with all the strength you can muster. Caught off guard the Mandalorian stumbles forward, but there isn’t enough force to knock him off his feet. But it is enough to put him off balance. You use both legs to kick at the Mandalorian’s shins to drop his legs out from under him. When the sound of beskar clanking against the floor you let out a small victorious laugh. Not allowing time for recovery, you move to straddle Din’s chest and grab both wrists to pin above his head.

“How about that?” you tease softly, leaning forward until your nose nearly brushes against Din’s helmet. The soft gasp that you hear beneath the metal makes a smirk tug at your lips. Shifting a little further back, you feel a distinct bulge pressing back against you. “Do I get a prize for knocking you down?”

The breath is knocked from your lungs as the Mandalorian hooks one his legs around one of yours and suddenly flips you both. Your back hits the floor. Luckily a hand cushions the back of your head before it slams on the floor. With a predatory air about him, Din hovers over top of you.

“Your opponents are not going to be kind enough to help you up,” Din sighs as he ghosts one hand up over your side, fingers tracing one of the scars beneath your pecs. “But I suppose you do deserve a bit of a reward for working so hard.” A gasp leaves your lips as a leather clad thumb brushes over one nipple.

“Please.” It’s whispered so breathlessly.

As the Mandalorian works at the buttons of your pants, you struggle to slide off your boots and kick them off to the side. All at once, Din drags your pants and undergarments down your legs at the same time. The edge of the multiple layers of fabric catches your socks and they come off along with the rest of your clothes. A chill runs down your back as you lay bare on the cold metal floor.

“Look at you, my sweet boy,” Din’s hands start at your chest and slowly caress their way down until they reach your thighs. Gloved fingers indent the soft flesh of your legs as the Mandalorian squeezes. Then he parts your thighs so that none of you is hidden to him. “Already so hard for me.”

With half lidded eyes you watch as the Mandalorian reaches into one of the many pouches along his belt. What comes out of the pouch makes a small laugh bubble up in your chest. 

“So tell me, when did you start carrying around a bottle of lube with you everywhere?” you appreciate it since no matter how worked up you get, you don’t naturally produce enough for the penetration to be comfortable. 

“Since that time you came into the cockpit naked, sat on my lap, and then begged me to teach you to pilot the ship,” Din sounds a bit shy as he pulls his gloves off one by one and uncaps the bottle of lube.

The Mandalorian slowly pours a significant amount of lube onto his fingers before he sets the bottle aside. You can’t help but let out a soft hiss at the cool touch of the lube meeting your heated core. But with your heat combined with the warmth of Din’s fingers it quickly warms as he spreads it across your entrance. One thick finger prods at your entrance gently, spreading the lubricant slowly before he begins to ease the digit inside of you. As the Mandalorian sinks all the way to the knuckle into you, you can’t help the moan that slips from your lips.

“Do you like that?” 

Wordlessly, you give a vigorous nod of your head as you reach out to clutch at the Mandalorian’s shoulders. You need something to hang onto. Din eases in and out of you, making sure to press against that special spot inside your walls that has you curling your toes in delight. Each movement helps spread the lube as well as heat and stretch you out for more.

“Are you ready for one more?” there is a breathless sense of amazement in Din’s tone, the T of his visor is trained down between your thighs, watching his finger working you over. 

Biting your bottom lip, you nod with another needy moan. “Yes, please. I need you, Din.”

The groan of approval the Mandalorian gives has you clenching down around his finger with desire. Another finger drags across your heated flesh before pressing in with only a hint of resistance. Blunt nails scrape against Din’s beskar pauldrons as you attempt to arch into his touch without letting your head smack against the ground. As good as he is making you feel, you need more than just Din’s fingers inside you.

“Din... Please.”

“Please what?” the Mandalorian teases as he scissors his fingers inside of you, stretching you out for him. “I need to hear you say it. What do you need, sweet boy?”

You drop one hand from Din’s shoulders to start tugging insistently at his belt, desperate to have him give you exactly what you want. 

“You, Din. I need you,” lust is dripping from your voice. “I need you to fuck me right now.”

When Din withdraws his fingers you let out a small whine at the sudden loss, despite that you know it is one step closer to what you want. One hand grabs your wrist and moves your hand away from his waist. 

“Patience.”

Din places your hand back on his shoulder and lets you simply watch as he effortlessly frees his cock in a matter of seconds. Your mouth is nearly watering at the sight and you long to taste him. But now is not the time for that. Right now there is really only one thing you want from that cock. You need it fucking you so hard that your legs are too weak to carry your weight afterwards. Gripping himself in one hand, Din guides himself to your entrance while his other hand cups the back of your head so you can lean back without hurting yourself.

“You’re so tight,” the Mandalorian moans as he eases into you with a steady thrust. 

Your silk walls grip Din’s cock so tight that you are able to feel every individual ridge along his length. Dropping open your mouth you try to let out another moan, but no sound comes as you feel Din abruptly bottom out. The Mandalorian makes his own choked sound of pleasure as his helmet drops to finally rest against your own forehead.

Initially, the Mandalorian sets a slow pace that is little more than him just easing his cock barely in and out. But you need more than that. Lifting your legs, you hook them around the back of Din’s thighs and pull with force to make his hips slam into yours. Groaning, the Mandalorian moves the hand not cradling your head to squeeze one of your thighs, leaving little welts on your flesh.

“Yes... harder,” getting the idea, Din picks up the pace. “Din, yes!”

If the Mandalorian wasn’t practically holding you in place, the power of his thrusts would be sending you across the floor. Each forward thrust hits you just right. They are rough enough that it leaves a faint sting in your skin but in a way that just has you begging for more. With the angle the Mandalorian has you in, his cock is able to reach deep and glide along the special spot that has you seeing sparks.

“You're so.. amazing,” Din is grunting between each brutal thrust, keeping his visor trained on your face so he can watch your expressions as you fall apart beneath him.

Your mouth is opening and closing rapidly, gasping for air as you feel the tension coiling up deep inside you. Everything is just right. Pleasure overwhelms you and you know that you are so close to tipping over the edge. 

“Din, I’m..I’m close.”

Moving from your thigh, Din’s hand reaches between your bodies and begins to stroke your aching cock until you are screaming with delight. Staring up into the black visor above you, you try to beg the Mandalorian with your eyes. You want him to finish with you. It seems Din understands even without your words, seeing as he gives you a nod and then presses his helmet into the side of your neck. 

One final thrust that you swear makes your bones rattle has you screaming out your orgasm. It’s like a thousand tiny explosions going off all at once leaving you in a sense of bliss in the aftermath of the destruction. The vice like grip of your walls clenching rhythmically around his throbbing cock has Din near whimpering out a moan as he comes undone, spilling himself as he remains seated to the hilt inside you.

An eternity later, when you are able to put back the pieces of your reality that shattered with such an amazing climax, you feel Din shift. With a wet pop, the Mandalorian pulls his softening cock from your drenched core. You wince a bit as the Mandalorian then settles on top of you, though careful enough to distribute his weight so that he isn’t crushing you.

Your arms come up around the back of his shoulders to pull him close against your chest. Together you bask in the afterglow, letting both of you come down from your highs slowly as you cuddle on the still cold metal floor. 

“Again?” your tone is playful yet hopeful.

There is a moment of silence as you feel Din shift on top of you.

“Give me five minutes.” It’s a promise.


End file.
